poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
At the vacation home
Here's how arriving at the vacation home goes in Revenge of The Ultratron. are now at a seaside resort and we see our heroes arrived at their vacation home Peter: Well guys, we made it. Quagmire: It's amazing. Joe: At least I can be away from Bonnie for a while. Cleveland: This is gonna be tanked, y'all! Rabbit: Amazing. Tigger: Say, let's check this out. Hoo, hoo, hoo! in the house Rabbit: Yes. I hope he doesn't break anything. Rarity: Likewise. Mucker drives up pulling a luggage cart Mucker: Alright, let's load the luggage. Kevin: Right. as he carries some over, he drops it Victor: groans Kevin! Kevin: Sorry, Boss! Steam Mech: Let me help you. some of the luggage Steam Claw D.: Me too. some of the luggage of the team head inside the condo Dusty: Wow. Willy: whistles Now this is what a call a vacation home. Dolphy: Sure is. Twilight: Amazing. ???: Guys! Hey guys! and Sully walk up Mike: Guys! Brian: Mike Wazowki and James P. Sullivan. Sully: Long time, no see. Mike: What brings you guys here? Vinny: We're just here for a little R&R. What are you doing here? Sully: Same as you. of the others come in Cadance: Mike, Sully. Mike: Cadance! Sully: Good to see you. How are things? Skyla: Mommy, who is that green, one-eyed, sphere-shaped guy and big, blue, furry guy? Mike: Skyla Hello, there. You must be Cadance's daugther. Skyla: Um Hi. Mike: out his hand Mike Wazowki. Skyla: his hand and shakes it Skyla. Sully: James P. Sullivan. Skyla: Um, you guys don't eat foals do you? Sully: Of course not. We may be monsters, but we don't eat foals. Mike: We used to scare kids, but now we make them laugh. Skyla: Really? Mike: Yeah, watch this. a microphone, then makes a gigantic burp, and spits it out Huh? Skyla; laughs Sully: I'm glad you and Shining Armor are parents. Cadance: Thanks, I'm not the only mother though. Luna and Twilight are too. Mike: Really? Princess Luna: Yes. I have a daughter, named Yuna. And I also adopted another foal. An old friend of mine, Snowdrop. Yuna: Hi. Snowdrop: Hello. Mike: Hi. Sully: Snowdrop's eyes are blurry Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? Are you blind? Snowdrop: Yes. But I can hear very good. Sully: Oh, good. Snowdrop: I've also invented the first snowflake in Equestria. Mike: WOW!! Nyx: in My name is Nyx. I've been adopted by Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Mako found her out in the forest all alone. Sully: Nice. Twilight Sparkle: After the reign of Unicron, me and Thomas adopted her. Nyx on the cheek Nyx: Mom! You're embarrasing me. Mike: Cute huh, Sully? Sully: Yeah, reminds me of Boo a little bit. Button Mash: in I'm sure we will all get along just fine. Mike: Likewise. Mucker: with the luggage cart Luggage coming through. backs up Mucker: Thank you. Hey Mike, Hey, Sully. Sully: Hello. on, when everything is inside the condo, Morley, Blitzer, and Rusty are in one of the rooms Rusty: Good thing Nyx gave you that shard Morley. Blitzer: Yeah, it would've been really bad if one of the Deceptitrains had gotten that shard. Rusty: Is it safe? Morley: Yeah, I put it in that safe over there. Tronie: Thanks for tellin' me. Morley: No one can get that shard. Tronie: No one, but me. engine approches slowly but then he gets caught in a trap Tronie: Oh!' EEH! AAH! THAT HURTS!!!' moves forward a bit more but then he gets caught in a sticky trap Tronie: Oh, God! This place is a frickin' house of horrors. trudges forward but the sound atracts the attention of of the other engines Blitzer: What's that? Morley: There! engine is now cracking the safe's code, and then Morley hits him with a fire extinguisher Tronie: Uh! What the!? Morley: him more Tronie: Is that the best you got?! Is that the best you can do?! Morley: him more Blitzer: Hit him harder! Tronie: Mercy! Morley: Shut up! him Tronie: Dah! Blitzer: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU FREAK?! Tronie: speak Morley: You gonna talk or not? torches his eye Tronie: OW!! That's my eye, you crazy jerk! Blitzer: Well? You gonna talk?! Tronie: Never! Rusty: Very well, brings his torch up to his other eye Tronie: NO, NO, NO!! I take it back! Morley: Now talk! Tronie: I seek knowledge from the cube. Blitzer: What knowledge? Tronie: Easy you three, I'm just a little salvage scrap drone. Rusty: And we're your wost nightmares. Tronie: fast You got the shard! I need the shard. Gimme the shard. I need the shard! Gimme the shard! They're gonna wack me, I'm gonna be dead without that shard! Morley: Who's "They"? Tronie: I don't know! Blitzer: Well you can't have it! And to make sure you don't get it. We'll put you in hear! throw the engine into a boxcar Tronie: Hey! Hey! What are you.. slam the door shut Morley: Should we tell the others? Rusty: I don't know if we should, unless it's an important time. Morley: are you fimilar with that guy, Blitzer? Blitzer: No. How could I? I've been stuck on a spaceship for most of my life! Rusty: I'm glad you changed sides with us. Morley: Yeah, and now we're partners. [soon it's nighttine and we find our heroes in the disco room as "Stadium Rave A" plays] SpongeBob: with them Mako: the same Pepper Clark: This is killer music! I could dance all night long! Zoe Trent: Me too! dances Nyx starts seeing Cybertronian symbols all around, then starts drawing them with cake icing Yuna: Nyx Hey guys, what's Nyx doing? Skyla: I don't know. Zeñorita: Let's check it out. Nyx: Yuna: Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Hiatt Grey